No mas por favor!
by Issas
Summary: Vegeta guarda un secreto imperdonable pero el amor hace que se olvide de todo al contrario Bulma lo ama y seria capaz de dar su vida por el pero algo pasa y ella cambia radicalmente que ni sus amigos mas íntimos saben quien es. ¿que pasara? ¿cual es el secreto de vegeta?
1. Chapter 1

_**hola hola espero que les guste este fic! :33**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: Muertes y Cambios.**

_Te busco en todas partes, mi mundo se derrumba y en la noche ruego que la oscuridad no me mate._

* * *

Era un día soleado y muchos adultos hablaban entre si! Comentando cosas y proponiendo ideas para sus ranchos en un lugar muy alejado y exclusivo de la capital del Oeste. En este lugar solo viven millonarios con clase.

-Hoho vamos Bonifacio te aseguro que será mejor si vienen a vivir aquí—dijo un hombre con cabello en forma de flama y una barba.

-Lose Vegeta pero tengo una corporación en la capital una vez que logre transferir todos mi aparatos y maquinas vendré a mi rancho para vivir con Bunny y Bulma-dijo un hombre de cabellos grises y unas gafas redondas.

-Tranquilo Bonifacio los esperaremos además es genial que nuestros ranchos estén juntos no lo crees Querida Bunny-dijo una mujer de cabello castaño ondulando y ojos color azabache.

-Por supuesto Serika, aun mejor es que nuestros hijos se lleven tan bien con tan solo 9 años parece que se conocen de toda la vida—dijo una rubia muy hermosa.

-Tengo una idea! Porque no unimos los ranchos! Aunque seguirán siendo independientes pero cuando nuestros hijos se casen serán los mejores no lo creen—dijo un hombre muy grande llamado Ox-satan.

-A mí me gusta la idea sería mejor asi si que tal a los 20 o 21 sería una edad considerable y para que cumplan con eso de casarse pondremos como clausula que no pueden acceder a la herencia si no están casados les parece—dijo El rey Vegeta lo llamaban asi por su carácter que hacía temblar del miedo a cualquiera y tan bien por el poder que tenia. El rancho Ouji era uno de los más poderosos junto con los Briefs.

-Amor yo dirían que nuestro Vegeta se tiene que casar con quien el quiera asi como lo hicimos nosotros no lo crees—pregunto Serika.

-Bueno para mí está bien que Kakarotto se case con uno de sus hijos ya que Raditz tiene 12 años el no podría casarse con tu hija Briefs! Ni con tu hija Ox- Satan—dijo un hombre de cabellos alborotados en forma de palmera con una cicatriz.

Los adultos siguieron conversando mientras que en el patio del rancho Ouji jugaban 5 niños.

-Oye Vegeta que lindo dibujas-dijo una niña de cabellos azules con un vestido de color concho de vino.

-Hem Gracias quieres que te dibuje algo?—pregunto un niño pequeño con cabello en forma de flama y ojos azabaches.

-Claro haber….mmmm me dibujas una mariposa—dijo la niña con una mirada de emoción.

El niño asintió y empezó a dibujar mientras que Milk, Goku(Kakarotto) y Raditz jugaban muy tranquilos. Después de un rato Vegeta le entrego el dibujo a Bulma y esta se puso muy feliz.

-Gracias Vegeta esta hermosa dibujas muy bien para tener 7 años—dijo la peli azul muy entusiasmada.

Al rato salieron todos los adultos con unas grandes sonrisas y fueron a ver a sus hijos.

-Kakarotto, Raditz es hora de irnos—dijo Bardock mientras cargaba a Kakarotto y a Raditz le daba la mano.

-Si papa—respondieron los dos al unisonó -Adiós Milk—dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa y ellos se fueron.

-Despídete de todos Milk no vamos—dijo su padre y ella hizo lo que le pidió.

-Mama, Papa miren lo que Vegeta me dibujo—grito la peli azul muy emocionada le dio el dibujo a sus padres y ellos se impresionaron el dibujaba excelente.

-Ho! Vegeta dibujas muy bien—dijo Bunny la madre de Bulma.

-Ven acá pequeño mío—le dijo con cariño la madre de vegeta, Serika mientras lo abrazaba con todo el amor que tenia.

-Oye mocoso dibujas muy bien para ser tan chico—dijo el Sr. Ouji con orgullo en sus palabras.

-Gracias papa—dijo él un poco tímido

-Bueno temo que tenemos que irnos querida—dijo Bonifacio Briefs.

Se despidieron de todos y se fueron de la hacienda de los Ouji que era la mas grande en ese entonces.

* * *

**Un año después…**

-Querida temo que tengo que darte una muy mala noticia—dijo el viejo Bonifacio.

-Que paso porque tienes esa cara—dijo Su esposa Bunny cambiando su expresión de felicidad a una de seriedad.

-Los Ouji….han…han Fallecido—dijo agachando la cabeza y frotándose los ojos.

-Qué? Cómo? Y Vegeta? Que pasara con él?—grito con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Mira querida te contare todo ahora vegeta estará con su tutor Freezer y pues se supone que murieron en un accidente de automóvil pero te explicare porque—dijo el tranquilizando a su esposa y sentándose a lado de ella.

**Flashback…**

_-Vegeta tu el eres El Rey de esta parte de la ciudad nadie te desafía no puedes unirte con ese tirano el solo quiere controlar la cuidad entera y no para bien—dijo el Sr. Briefs._

_-Eso ya lo sé Briefs pero me amenazo con matarnos a Serika, a mi y quitarme a mi hijo Vegeta—dijo él con un tono de frustración._

_-Vegeta por si alguna cosa pasa tienes que poner clausulas para quien herede tu rancho y compañía tu sabes para que ese tirano de Freezer no pueda usar la empresa—dijo Bonifacio para calmarlo un poco._

_-Eso ya lo sé y ya lo hize me suponía eso hace unas semanas atrás Vegeta tendrá que casarse con tu hija Briefs para poder hacerse cargo de todo lo mío, te dejare a ti a cargo de vegeta para que lo cuides en caso de que algo pase—dijo el Rey._

_ -Bien entonces esta hablado ahora tienes que ir a hacer eso en la notaria no tardes algo malo les puede pasar—dijo Bonifacio con mucho cuidado en sus palabras sabía que si desataba la furia del Rey por mas amigo que fuera no serviría de nada._

_Dicho esto el salió y se fue._

**Fin Flashback….**

-Tú fuiste el ultimo en hablar con el verdad—pregunto la rubia mientras se abrazaba de su esposo.

-Asi es y lo peor de todo es que no pudo ponerme como el tutor de Vegeta y Freezer se puso asi mismo falsificando la firma de Vegeta—dijo el con dolor en su pecho.

* * *

Jajaja al fin lo logre podre tener la compañía y el rancho ajaja pero cuando Vegeta sea un poco mayorcito lo matare igual que ha sus padre y me quedare con su empresa.

-Vaya vaya que tenemos aquí al príncipe Vegeta vestido para el funeral de sus papitos—dijo un hombre muy extraño con una cola y cachos.

-No te metas con ellos me entendiste lagartija idiota—dijo Vegeta, el estaba muy dolido por la pérdida de sus Padres y su carácter cambio un poco no soportaba esa bromas acerca de sus padres y últimamente pasaba solo.

-Mira mono estúpido—dijo aquel hombre tomándolo del cuello—A mi me respetas—me escuchaste—dijo mientras soltaba sus solapas bruscamente.

-Jajajaj Freezer tú no te mereces mi respeto, crees que soy idiota, sé muy bien que mataste a mis padres estúpido—dijo Vegeta muy enojado.

-Vaya que equivocado estas amiguito algún día sabrás quien mato a tus padres y te decepcionaras tanto que nunca abras querido nacer jajaja!—dijo Freezer riendo cínicamente.

Luego de esa discusión todos estaban en el velorio y para su suerte empezó a llover mucho los amigos de sus padres todos estaban tratando de hacerle sentir bien: Bardock y sus hijos, Ox Satan y Milk, y su más anhelada persona o familia los Briefs.

-Vegeta te encuentras bien te eh echado de menos—dijo la niña del cabello azul

-No, no estoy bien y yo también te he echado de menos—dijo el niño de cabellos en forma de flama. Se abrazaron fuertemente hasta que los separo el tutor de Vegeta.

-Hmp! Vegeta vamos tienes que empezar con tus clases particulares tus padres no supieron educarte asi que lo hare yo—dijo ese tal Freezer.

-Si ya voy—dijo el pequeño—no vemos luego Bulma, adiós—dijo para luego irse.

* * *

**Después de Ocho años…**

**POV Bulma**

Es un gran día hoy es mi cumpleaños número 16 aun no puedo creerlo ahora ya tengo licencia para conducir y además tengo un novio guapísimo que se llama Yamcha el es Gótico la verdad creo que me gustan las cosas raras jajaj. Hoy iremos con mis padres y mi novio a una feria de tecnología que abra, amo inventar la empresa de mi padre se dedica a inventar muchos artefactos para el uso cotidiano y encapsularlas, nuestra empresa ha sido una de las mejores junto con la empresa Ouji aunque tenemos muy poco contacto con Vegeta, desde hace tiempo que no lo veo para ser exactos hace ocho años que no lo veo los amigos de mis padres fueron a vivir a sus ranchos pero ni asi consiguen una charla de más de 1 minuto con él, la verdad lo extraño muchísimo no se que ha sido de el. Pero bueno eso pasara, aunque me duele que los Srs. Ouji ya no estén con nosotros me apena mucho.

-Hija estas lista ya vámonos-dijo mi madre con su típica sonrisa.

-Si madre ya estoy lista vámonos—dije yo.

Uff todo el día pasó muy bien luego pasamos dejando a mi novio en su casa y luego íbamos en nuestro auto directo a casa cantando una canción a todo pulmón.  
(Treasure- Bruno Mars)

**_"Give me all, give me all, give me all your attention baby_**

**_I got to tell you a little something about yourself_**

**_You're wonderful, flawless, ooh you're a sexy lady_**

**_But you walk around here like you wanna be something else_**

**_I know that you dont know it, but you're fine, so fine_**

**_Oh girl im gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine_**

**_Treasure, that means what you are_**

**_Honey you're my golden star_**

**_I know you can make my wish come true_**

**_If you let me treasure you_**

**_If you let me treasure you"_**

Cantábamos tan bien hasta que un camioneta negra nos choco, nos volcamos el piso estaba en llamas no podía moverme estaba de cabeza y me desmaye.

Cuando empecé a despertar vi a todos lados un chico de estatura media con capucha se acerco y me saco del auto me dijo algo pero no lo escuche no pude observarlo bien solo eran visiones borrosas. Lo vi sacar su teléfono y llamar a la ambulancia. Después mi padre salió todo ensangrentado con mama en brazos, ese chico salió corriendo y no volvió, mi padre después de un momento me hablo y reaccione vi a mi madre que estaba en muy malas condiciones no podía respirar bien. Me empecé a preocupar.

-MADRE! Mama! Por favor resiste—grite con la fuerza que puede.

Después de unos 5 minutos la ambulancia llego y metieron a mi madre y la llevaron a toda velocidad hacia el hospital. Cuando estábamos ahí me curaron muy bien y vi a mi padre tirado en el piso llorando con el brazo enyesado. Corrí como pude sabia que algo andaba mal.

-Papa! Que sucede!—pregunte un poco seria.

-Tu….Tu ma..Dre—alcazo a decir y supe que tal vez ella podría estar…

-QUE! PASA CON ELLA!—grite el pánico me invadió y no pude contenerme empecé a llorar.

Se hizo el silencio y yo lo zarandeé un poco para que reaccionara y me lo dijera de una buena vez.

-Está muerta Bulma tu madre murió—dijo el muy triste y viéndome a los ojos.

No lo podía creer ella estaba muerta todo de ella murió, Salí corriendo como pude y vi a Vegeta en una salita no sabía que hacia allí pero me lance a sus brazos a llorar, el me abrazaba y me decía que todo estaría bien pero yo lo sabía nada estaría bien todo estaba mal mi madre murió y yo.. Yo seguía con vida.

Un mes.. un largo mes había pasado desde que murió mi madre todo había sido tan frio en este mes, mi padre y yo no hablábamos, caí en una depresión muy fuerte hasta que me iba de la casa con mi novio y empecé a vestirme como lo hacia él. Mi padre se ahogaba en trabajo, cada vez que me veía al espejo veía a mi madre y no quería eso me sentía tan sola hasta que un día.

Cogí unas tijeras me mire al espejo y corte mi cabello tan desigual como pude lo corte y lo corte luego cogí un delineador y comencé a delinear mis ojos con rabia, fui al baño cogí el tinte negro y comencé a teñir mi cabello de negro. Al terminar cogí dinero y me largué de esa casa llena de tención fui con mi novio y me presento a una de sus amigas.

-Bulma ella es 18, Annie 18 y el su hermano 17, Aidan 17—dijo Yamcha, todos eran como el andábamos entre góticos todos de negro.

Nos hicimos grandes amigos y pues ellos también tenían una empresa dirigida por su padre el Dr. Gero. Su hermano era muy caballeroso pero ambos conservaban también una personalidad muy fría.

Llegue a mi casa y mi padre no me tomo ni en cuenta solo dijo que el negro me sentaba bien. Después de eso tuvo una llamada que lo dejo un poco feliz y me dio un poco de curiosidad saber.

-Quien era padre—dije yo con curiosidad en mi voz.

-Hija nos vamos a vivir al rancho para despejarnos de todo esto, no te debes preocupar por nada Yamcha y su padre también vivirán allá así que espero que empaques rápido nos iremos mañana—dijo mi padre aunque me alegraba a la vez me daba mala espina pero debía alejarme sería lo mejor para arreglar mis yo interiores.

* * *

_**Gracias! hermosos y hermosas por leer si les gusto nno olviden dejar un review y ponerlo en sus favorites jajaj los amo y sigan leyendo!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Vaya vaya hola muchachos me disculpo por haber subido este capitulo demorando uffff mil años creo! Pero bueno lo que pasa esque eh estado escribiendo como idiota mi fic de el destino me hizo volver contigo que por eso no he escrito este, aunque planeo acerlo un poco corto maximo unos 10 capitulos! espero que lo lean! GRacias_**

* * *

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama...

* * *

**CAPITULO 2: Un nuevo Comienzo**

_El dolor de perder a alguien que influye en tu vida diariamente te vuelve fuerte e indiferente, ahora conozco el significado de "Volara lo que tienes porque tal vez mañana ya no esté"._

* * *

No puedo creerlo lo hize y por una simple venganza soy de lo peor! Y más ahora de que me entero que va a venir a vivir en esta asquerosa parte de la Capital del Oeste, esto sí que se convertirá en una tortuosa batalla.

-Vegeta! Te informo que no estaré aquí por lo menos unos 5 meses no tengo que darte explicaciones de nada confórmate con eso!—dijo un hombre muy pequeño con cuernos y una cola.

-Vaya 5 meses! Será una maravilla—dijo el de pelos azabaches mientras esbozaba una sonrisa ladina.

-No te acostumbres estúpido mono! Iré a cuidar a mi hijo Zarbon y a su estúpido primo Dodorian—dijo el sujeto de los cuernos.

-Pues eso no me interesa en lo mas mínimo idiota—dijo Vegeta a Freezer

-Hmp!—fue lo único que emitió Freezer.

"Lo único que espero es que no me tenga que llevar con Bulma aunque eso es imposible conociéndola como es"—pensó este.

* * *

No he vuelto a ver a vegeta desde ese día en el hospital, aunque me parecía extraño verlo en un hospital tan lejos de su casa. Bueno eso ya le preguntaría ahora iba a vivir en el rancho sería un buen comienzo pero tan solo por eso no iba a cambiar mi apariencia ahora me gusta como soy no pienso que nadie me vuelva a lastimar solo espero que Yamcha no lo haga, se ha estado portando muy estúpido y raro espero que no me engañe, aunque el ya lo ha hecho en dos ocasiones.

-Hija ya estas lista en un momento partimos carga las cosas en el auto—esa voz era la de mi padre se mostraba con mucha felicidad aunque yo también lo estaba pero no quería ver a mis amigos sentía que no me iban a aceptar por como estoy ahora aunque al llegar no vería a nadie mas que a 18, 17 y Yamcha. Hasta entrar a clases decidí que no vería a ninguno de los hijos de los amigos de mi padre, incluido vegeta.

-Si padre ahora bajo—esta vez mi voz se escucho mas animada de lo normal aunque mi apariencia dijera lo contrario estaba vestida con un pantalón tubo plomo unas vans rotas negras un bibidi negro que resaltaba mi figura y una chaqueta de cuero, cabe recalcar que mi cabello era negro y mis ojos azules delineados por esa pintura infernal que tanto odiaba pero que tanto me ponía.

Estábamos ya en el auto de camino a nuestro nuevo hogar, prendí la radio para apagar ese silencio incomodo que se hizo entre mi padre y yo. Enseguida empezó a sonar la canción que cantamos ese día en el que mama murió.

* * *

Su padre se puso nostálgico pero dejo que la canción siguiera después de 3 horas de viaje llegaron a su nueva casa, ella se puso su capucha y salió directo al establo allí se dispuso a buscar a su caballo quería montarlo después de mucho que no lo hacía.

Llegaron ya y ella se fue directa al establo y acaricio a su caballo varias veces luego se quito la mochila que llevaba en su espalda y monto su caballo.

Pasaron varias horas ella cabalgando a su caballo con su capucha aun puesta regreso a la casa, se paró un momento en la puerta para ver si alguien estaba y para su "excelente" suerte se escuchaban risas conocidas, frunció el ceño con la capucha aun puesta y entro.

Ella trataba de caminar lo más rápido posible a su habitación y cuando ya estaba en las gradas una desagradable voz la hizo parar un momento.

-Bulma que gusto verte—dijo un hombre de cabellos alborotados.

-No molestes Kakarotto—dijo ella sin regresar a verlo mientras continuaba con su camino.

Al llegar a su recamara se tiro a la cama sin prender la luz , saco su ipod y se puso a escuchar su canción favorita, al rato se quedo dormida pero no sin antes divisar una sombra en la ventana de la otra casa.

* * *

Los días habían pasado ya en el rancho Briefs, la relación de hija padre iba mejorando poco a poco mientras que el día de entrar a clases se acercaba estaban tan solo a un domingo de entrar a clases. Aunque Bulma se sentía un poco nerviosa sabia que sería un nuevo comienzo y que esto le daría sentido a su vida.

-Papa! Voy a la casa de 18! Regreso en la tarde!—dijo ella mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Claro, ahah hija el cabello azul de siempre se ha crecido en estos meses! Si quieres cabello azul te cortas lo que resta del negro y quedara como siempre!—dijo amablemente su padre.

Ella solo asintió y se dirigió a la casa de 18 no sin antes ponerse la capucha en el sentido de que alguien viera su cabello ella había sido muy cuidadosa.

-Hola Aidan! Vengo por 18! –dijo Bulma.

-Claro Bulma esta en su cuarto pasa—dijo el chico de ojos azules.

Cuando la peli azul llego al cuarto de su amiga escucho una canción provenir de ahí. (Everybody`s Fool-Evanescence)

**_"_****_Perfect by nature_****_  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that"_**

Se escucho cantar de una mujer.

-Hola 18!-dijo Bulma mientras de quitaba la capucha.

-HOH Bulma pasa—pero mira tu cabello a crecido se te nota lo azulita—dijo 18 rodeando a Bulma.

-Quieres que te lo pinte otra vez permanentemente?—dijo la rubia mientras dejaba su plancha de cabello a un lado.

-No ahora quiero que me pongas uno temporal si! –dijo Bulma quitándose su chaqueta.

-Ho! Pero y lo negro?—dijo 18.

-No te preocupes por eso me lo cortare—dijo la peli azul teñida de negro xD! Mientras sacaba unas Tijeras.

**_"_****_Never was and never will be_****_  
Have you no shame don't you see me  
You know you've got everybody fooled"_**

Se paro frente al gran espejo y se lo empezó a cortar hasta que quedo todo lo azul hasta los hombros. Su amiga pinto el cabello de la peli azul de nuevo pero con una diferencia de que ahora se salía más rápido que antes.

-Bulma te tengo que decir algo que probablemente te molestara—dijo 18 sentándose en su cama.

-Sobre qué?—inquirió la peli azul teñida con curiosidad.

-Sobre vegeta—soltó la rubia cerrando los ojos.

-Qu…e pasa con el –dijo con un tono de cómo si no le importara pero en realidad le importaba demasiado.

-Yo…el y.. Yo.. Bueno… el y yo….Fuimos novios!—dijo la rubia mientras de paraba y se daba la vuelta para distraer la mirada asesina de Bulma que cargaba sobre ella.

-Como fue que tu y el …..—dijo Bulma sin creérselo aun.

-Fue hace 3 años si pues un día estábamos borrachos en el bar de esta capital y bueno nos besamos y él me pidió que fuera la novia y yo en ese estado de embriagues lo acepte y bueno el me dijo que termináramos esa falsedad pero Nimma si le cachas ella estaba atrás de él y yo no quería que ella se lo acercara ósea porque ella me había quitado mi antiguo novio y me parecía justo no hacerlo, pero luego el y yo casi no nos hablábamos y yo me fui de aquí y ahí terminamos nuestra relación, pero por medio nunca hubo ningún sentimiento—aclaro esto último ya que la rubia sabia que a Bulma le corrían sentimientos hacia Vegeta aunque dijera que ama a Yamcha en realidad el no le importa.

-Vaya él nunca me lo conto—dijo Bulma aunque como se lo iba a contar si ya ni siquiera se hablaban desde que murieron los padres de el.

-Bueno para el nunca signifique nada, fue por eso que el no lo hizo—dijo la rubia mientras prendía el televisor.

Las chicas siguieron conversando por mucho tiempo hasta que dio la noche. Y Bulma se fuera su casa aun conmocionada se acostó en su cama a dormir.

El día había comenzado y Bulma despertaba lentamente se fue a dar una ducha rápida, cuando salió se puso unos jeans de cuadros negros con rojos, una pupera negro que decía Fuck the pólice, una chompa de Aeropostal negra y unos Vans rojos.

Bajo las escaleras como siempre puesta la capucha hasta llegar al auto de Aidan en el cual la esperaban 18 y Yamcha. Aidan vestía una ramera blanca con una camisa negra y unos jeans negros rotos. 18 vestía Una blusa azul & un jean azul, mientras que Yamcha vestía una camisa ploma arremangada y unos jeans blancos.

En el camino todo fue silencio, una vez que estuvieron en la escuela vieron que todos los quedaban viendo muy minuciosamente, fueron directo a la oficina del director y el los condujo hacia el salón C-113 una vez ahí dijo.

-Estudiantes este año tendrán el justo de tener a 5 compañeros nuevos, bueno por el momento solo 4 , los dejare para que se presenten.

Bulma veía a todos con la capucha aun en la mitad de los ojos logro ver a su amiga Milk sentada adelante con Kakarotto y Krilin y hasta el último vio a Vegeta de brazos cruzados.

-_oye no veo a Bulma—se escucho susurrar a Goku._

-Soy Aidan 17, tengo 16 años y soy soltero—dijo Aidan en un tono sarcástico.

-Soy Annie 18, tengo 16 años y procuren no acercarse a mi –dijo esto último en un tono muy serio, pero Bulma pudo notar que Vegeta abrió los ojos y miro a 18 por un momento.

-Mi nombre es Yamcha Kyuorota—dijo el "novio" de la peli azul dirigiendo una mirada coqueta a todas las chicas.

Ahora era el turno de Bulma y todo el mundo guardo un silencio espantoso

-Yo soy Bulma Briefs y tengo 16 años—dijo esta mientras lentamente se quitaba la capucha que cubría su cabeza.

Todo el mundo quedo sorprendido la heredera de la corporación capsula caracterizada por cabello azul ahora era una simple pelinegra!

Vegeta sorprendido abrió los ojos como platos al ver el cambio de Bulma pero esta solo le dirigió una mirada de indiferencia.

_"Pero que paso con esa niña de mirada brillosa, que paso con esa niña azulada que…que yo quería Donde! Carajos esta mi Bulma!"_—pensó vegeta muy furioso.

* * *

_**FashionBulma**:Muchas gracias por leer pffff ami tambien me parecio un goze ponerlo de gotico ajajaj_

_**SayaLiina:** Jajajaj yamcha gotico! tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural para poder imaginarlo ajjaj._

_**CarlotaHdez: **Gracias mujer! tu review! me gusto! al igual que el de las demas ! _

* * *

**_Bien hasta aqui el capitulo 2 me pregunto que pasara con Vegeta aceptara a la Bulma de ahora o le dara igual._**

**_los profesores se dejaran llevar por su apariencia de chica mala?_**

**_A 18 le interesa Vegeta?_**

**_Quien sera ese 5 estudiante?_**

**_Bulma tendra la misma relacion con 18 despues de lo que esta le conto?_**

**_Pues no se lo pierdan en el proximo capitulo! :)_**


End file.
